Cataclysm
by lorthemar
Summary: Collapse of the worlds is nearing , no one can stop it now ,heroes need to combine their strength to defeat the evil. If you like R & R pls so i can have reason to continue or stop.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Seventeen years has passed since that night ,that night , he was born secretly hidden from the outer world . It was night ,the moon had already risen high on the sky , it's light lit everything in area. Wind was blowing through trees ,it was autumn that time , leafs in many kind of color fell to ground, so trees could reborn in next spring time and had new leafs and seeds , bringing new life after deadly frozen winter .The boy was born far from his village , due to his mother's seal was weakening, that monster inside his mother could broke the seal and destroyed whole village ,the boy was born healthy ,but his happy moment was interrupted soon ,when the masked man attacked and released the monster within the boy's mother . The masked man used the monster to destroy village , many people in village died that night .I took several hours to seal the monster away , but half of the village. The demon was sealed within new host due to previous host could not bear such monster within her any more. The monster was sealed into the boy whose that day was his birthday, instead the day that was to be remembered , it has been the day that all people in village wanted to forget . The boy's parents sacrificed their life to protect their only son . They believed that their son is the future , that he will be the savior of the world , the hope ….

As the scar from monster's attack healed by time the boy also has grown into a fine man …

Seventeen years has passed since then …

A war has begun , the masked man who attacked the village seventeen years ago declared war to all five countries. Countries that in past were always in war have now have fused their strength to fight with eternal evil .

The young man looking at carefully at a woman so she don't notice that he is starring at her ,he looked the way how she dress , her orange hair , red eyes , her shape of body , he looking her every move so she won't do anything foul ,by the way how she looks he made a conclusion that she is about his age , then he remembered what she truly is .

"Are you going to stare at me all day , Naruto ? " suddenly she spoke . It took a while for Naruto to wake from a hypnosis and realized that she is talking to him ."What ? Sorry I wasn't listening .What did you say ? "trying to dodge the question she gave him before . She ran toward him and punched him on stomach , Naruto nearly lost consciousness , then he got up with hand still at place where she punched him "Sorry Kurama …. "still catching his breath "It's just...you never told me that you are a girl "she looked at him nearly felt sorry for about what she just do .Kurama turned her head other side to see the moon that has risen high enough ,so both of them could see it's beauty ,soon the moon light disappeared due to dark cloud that shallowed it whole. "Beautiful view right ? " Kurama spoke to Naruto , he did not say anything , just responded with a nod ."This make me remember that day when I nearly destroyed Konoha …"her voice began weakening " that monster controlled me with his dammed eyes …" her voice was so weak , Naruto had to get up and came close to her so he could hear her weak voice "I killed your parents ..." Naruto could see some tears coming from her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder "It was not your fault Kurama , they died because of him " with those words somehow Kurama stopped her tears , soon she changed her personality , tone also the topic " You certainly have a reason to call me here ,brat ,and put away your dirty hands from my shoulder !" she grabbed his hand and twist it ,it made Naruto cried in agony . She let his hand after Naruto's beg for mercy . " So brat why did you call me here ? " She asked him again the same question in case he did not hear her when she almost broke his hand .Lying on ground trying to fix his twisted hand after a while when Kurama was about to do something bad to him , he spoke "The world " he stopped and looked at the sky " I think we have lost , Juubi is out there rampaging under the control of That masked man Tobi , right ? "he then sadly looked at Kurama " there is no hope , I have failed everyone " he then sat down looking at the sky again . " Nothing is lost you coward ! " Kurama yelled at him " The ultimate infinite tsukuyomi need time to cast , we have six days to stop this madness and you have already lost faith "she stopped so she could take a breath " Yet I know you have already made up your mind , that you alredy have an answer how to stop Tobi , right Naruto?"She smiled at him . That smile helped him to make a final answer "I'll try "he responded also with a smile on his cheeks. " Do ,or Do not . There is no try "wise words came from Kurama's mouth "What is your answer Naruto ? "this time she did not smiled she looked serious and waiting for his answer . "My answer is not for your foxy ears Kurama ,it's for Tobi , all you will hear from he now is that I'll save this world ! " Kurama was pleased with his answer "Come see me when you are ready I have special training prepared for you " then Kurama vanished .

Deep down in the bottom of unknown realm

"It seems like he is ready , to become one of us "sudden voice broke the silence "I can feel his shadow is catching up with him "then he turned to see a man hiding in shadow "what do you think ?

He did not respond immediately he looked and the crystal for a while and then finally spoke "No he is not ready yet , that fox , she is blocking his real personality ,she will soon disappear though … But the other in this world is fully ready , I can feel his hatred , sorrowfulness , loneliness . Yes he is .." The man did not finish his sentence , he was interrupted but another man ,who came from shadow , he was wearing heavy armor with a great crown on his head , he pulled out his sword and pointed to the crystal ,and cast the spell on it "Soon … I will gather all champions …. and all the universe will be our once again ! This time there won't be anyone who will save them ! " then the only thing anyone could hear is those trio devilish laugh .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 :The Return

It was early morning even on a jasmine-sweet scent of spring, when you could almost forget every sorrowful memories if you only relax your mind only for a while,but it wasn't safest place to be out in open, after all it was war time .The sun had risen making it's place for a while look like a master piece made by mother nature herself .Sun light fell on a middle of the camp where allied force of five countries rested. A young woman , with pink hair with full of elegance .Surveying the campus keenly. She clapped her hands , low but penetrating sounds .In response , as she watched , first one , then three , then a dozen , and at last twenty younger both girls and boys , most in green vest , typical ninja uniform ,all of them had a headband ,which they get from allied force . The young woman sat on a chair near her ,crossed her legs and spoke

" Good morning kids my name is Haruna Sakura and from today I'll be your medical ninjutsu teacher ."she smiled at her newly announced students . One of the student raised his hand and asked her .

" May I ask you a question ? " Sakura nodded " but first I need you to introduce yourself , I need to know something about you if I'm about to teach you " the boy could only response with a blush on his cheeks.

" Y-yes sensei ! My name is Shinomaru Unura , chunin , I graduated academy last year . " When he finished his face was all red and nearly fainted .

" Already chunin ? You must be a true genius then Shinomaru " Sakura said as she stood up and helped the boy to stand up " Well you wanted to ask me something right , Shinomaru ? " , It took a while until the boy gained again his consciousness .

"I just wanted to ask …. where is our former teacher … I mean ... Iruka -sensei " .Shinomaru gave Sakura quite a shock , the only thing she tried to overcome past three days , this boy remembered to her ,although deep in bottom of her heart she knew that he will ask her about him . Tears suddenly rolled from her eyes ,she tried to hide them but the sensation was too high . That moment her students understood what happened , some of them started crying .

" I hated him !" one of the student shouted . He almost got a hit from Sakura when she heard that , but she stopped her self and asked

" Why do you hate him , boy ? " she expected him to be in silence but he spoke words that she did not expect at all .

" He nearly failed me last year , because I could not preform even a clone jutsu ! He is always so strict to me , he said he let me pass just because I remind him of certain someone ! I … I … miss hi … NO ! I hate him ! " and he started crying .

" Pathetic , you are so lame " a boy next to him teased him .

" What ! You want to fight !I swear I'll beat you and one day I'll become Hokage , believe it !" the boy stopped crying , yet he started throwing small stones to the other boy who teased him .

" Tahura ! stop hurting my Souske-kun !" he stopped throwing and blushed.

" Of course Yue-chan .. I'm sorry ". Sakura only smiled , those trio remind her of some people she knew very well .She came close to them and pat on the girl's head

" You were just like me when I was about your age "then she smiled she reached for her necklace and put it on the girl's neck .

" Take care of those two , treasure every moment you spend with them ,don't make a same mistake like I did , I lost both of them long time ago " she sighed " Or I was not able to catch up with them " .The girl could only blush and look to both of boys . Sakura then she stood up and said loudly to her students.

" We may have lost the battle , but not the war , I want you , my students , to do your best to aid our force ,in order to win , you are the kings of this world ! You are the future !" She then shared her knowledge about medical ninjutsu .Some of her students had natural talent at medical ninjutsu . Also there was some total failures like Tahura … Soon another teacher came and started teaching them combat ninjutsu . Sakura then could rest.

"_**What kind of nonsense are you doing now , Naruto ? Always fighting alone … None of us can reach to you anymore … You really want to reach out for Sasuke do you ?" **_Sakura lost in her thoughts, did not really pay attention to anything around her.

" _**Sasuke you will pay for everything you have done to us all … I don't know where you are , but I'll find you and I'll kill you ... "**_

"Sakura !" sudden voice made her woke up. The only thing she realized was a woman in purple dress nearing to her .

"Ino ..."as she examined her sensation ,she instantly knew it will be something important" Ino ! calm down ! Ino ! " she shouted at her also curious about the news she was about to hear.

"He is back ! He is back ! " Her face was like tomato catching for breath , Sakura waited her to calm down , watching as Ino's face returned to her formal color .Ino then hugged her .

"Sasuke is back ! He is really back ! " This information gave Sakura a shock , she could not speak , her body was totally frozen .

"_**He is back ? " What … What should I do ? Should I scream , should I cry ? **_ T_**his day is too much for me to bear ..." **_when she regain control over body she spoke to Ino ,"What does he want here ? " her voice was cold as ice

"No one knows , he just walked into main campus , I think he is heading to the Kage's meeting tent ..."

"What !"She forced Ino to released her at the same time she jumped on the tree that was near her , cat like , she jumped from tree to tree , from the leap her pink hair went straight with the wind and then she landed on a ground , changed her movement into running,she ran as fast as she could , her her legs were in pain , but she did not pay much mind into it . The ground around her was dead , trees in ashes , lake was dried -dead humans and animals bodies lied on ground . This place will never heal from the scar of war .Finally she reached the main campus . She walked into campus ,drew her kunai .

"_**I'll kill you Sasuke … this time I'll succeed … I must not fail … I won't let you lay your hands on my master... " **_

People in campus acted strangely today every one looked at the direction where kage's meeting tent was staying , no body moved , only looked . Sakura broke the silence

"Uchiha Sasuke … he is inside , isn't he ? " She asked one of the ninja frightened when he heard her voice .

"Lieutenant Haruna ! Y-Yes he is inside the tents , about fifteen minutes now"

"Prepare battle formation don't let the enemy run away , even if nothing happen , he is most wanted rogue ninja don't underestimate him , if you hear any weird sound coming from the tent don't wait for my order just attack and prevent the unnecessary !" All ninja who heard he made a circle around the camp make a perfect siege .The drew their weapons and prepare it to strike anytime. Sakura herself took the front line raised her hand to make signal for them to wait for her order . Two minutes passed , then five minutes ,ten minutes passed . Sakura's hand started to hurt but she endured it . She released her hand down when she saw a familiar body shape coming from the tent

" Siege him !" Sakura shouted

"_**Sorry Sasuke I can not let you run away this time " **_

Ninjas jumped as fast as they heard their lieutenant's shout and blocked enemies anyway to escape. In a second there was more than ten kunais at his throat . Sakura approached to the man took out her katana and held it at his stomach.

" One move and you are done for , traitor even if you had an urgent massage for kages , you have last seconds of your life … only gods can save you now " she said it with a cold tone

"Sakura …I'm not your enemy ,actually I came here to help "his voice was calm , it was the same voice she remembered .

"Even if kages let you go , I won't forgive you , I'll kill you here and now !" Whit those words she pointed her katana at his vital points ."Any last wishes ?" He did not say anything .She then closed her eyes and stabbed him .When she opened her eyes she saw blood coming from the wound caused by her weapon ."Sorry , Sasuke it had to be done … not for safety of Konoha , not for Allied forces , it was for me ...". She drew her katana from his body and put it sheath ,that was at her left side and was about entering the tent.

"After this mission I wanted to straighten our relationship , but it seems like I won't have a chance ...". Sakura froze for a while listening his last words ."So I'll just say this … I'm really glad that I had met you Sakura " then he closed his eyes and died . Those final words made Sakura's time to stop , it took a while for her to return into normal time line.

"Take his body away , burn it , I'll go and explain everything to kages" She then entered the tent , looked at her master and other four kages ,inside it had more spaces then she expected , not that she worry about it .Sakura knelled on her knee and waited for her punishment , as her actions was few steps from a camp ,she knew that they heard everything.

"Sakura ...you don't really go easy on boys right ?" Sakura did not expect those word from her master , her voice was calm , like nothing happened."You should gave boys some space to talk , or you won't get married " when her master -Tsunade finished she just started laughing .Sakura was confused .

"_**Did Sasuke do something to her , I just killed a man I loved , I just killed a man they spared – a man with important mission to complete !" **_

"Sakura-chan you should be more careful ,choosing a right man and marrying him is serious matter" .Mizukage blushingly looked at Sakura and laughed in silence. Others kages had only small little grin on their faces. Sakura felt like her head just exploded .

" Come here Orochimaru , explain it to her " As Tsunade finished her sentence a white snake on the ground took shape of the human , his face was exactly as she remembered ,he then walked to Tsunade's place .

" Orochimaru !" Sakura took out her katana again, ready to strike " what foul jutsu did you use to them !"

"Oh my dear … nothing this time " his snake voice penetrate into Sakura's ears .

"Calm down Sakura … he is on our side now " Tsunade stopped her before something bad could have happened .Whit those words she put her katana into sheath , but always ready to strike .

"With the information Orichimaru gave us , we have only 6 days until merging of tailed beast will complete , then ... Juubi will raise again , the place where that masked man is , is unknown " those words gave another shock to Sakura ,she knew that the end of the word is nearing , but she never thought it will be that soon ."However we have a plan to to slow down the merging into whole month . "

"But it won't be an easy task , right master ? "Sakura asked

"No it won't – I Uchiha Sasuke into this task , he and Naruto are only one who can do it , but Naruto is not here , I fear that Uchiha Sasuke won't succeed "

"But I just killed him " tears rolled from Sakura's eyes

"No you didn't just one of my snakes "Orochimaru announced proudly "He knew that you'll come , so he decided to hide himself from you ". Sakura felt like a stone just fell from her heart , she dried her eyes and asked " Where is Uchiha Sasuke heading ,master ?

" To the land where juubi was separated into nine smaller tailed beast , in other words far from here

,should Uchiha Sasuke fail , it will be over ."

Sakura walked out from the tent and looked to the sky .

"_**Sasuke... Sasuke-kun you are still alive ,all my hatred I gathered in years , you took it in seconds " **_she then placed her hand on her heart.

"Lieutenant Haruna ! " a man ran to her ." The traitor's body disappeared , he only left a head band , but then some other guy took it away from us ! Should I organize searching team ? " He tried not to look into Sakura's eyes , afraid about the punishment.

"Let it go , he is like a wind , it blows wherever it want , if it like he can come back "

Far away from the campus

"Here is your headband , Sasuke , I had quite a hard time to get it back " a man with light blue hairs gave it to the one with black hair .

"Thank you Suigetsu , I owe you one " then he took a headband and looked at it .

"What about the girl that wanted to kill you earlier ? , I could see into her soul , she was in pain when she killed the clone " another man spoke .

" Don't talk about it Jugo … we have mission to deal with " Sasuke said as he wanted to dodge the question .

"What will you do after the war is over ? " Suigetsu's curiosity could not just stop . " Will you come back to Konoha ? "

" I think I won't ...I don't deserve a peaceful life like that " Sasuke then stoop up and took a kunai into his hand "But now ..." he engraved familiar symbol into the head band .

"For now … Even for a while I'm Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure!"

Far far away from five countries

A young woman trying study about the juubi and how to stop it , She started writing about her research in an ancient book , when suddenly her pen broke .

"None of this makes any sense to me... " she then held her head " What am I missing , mother ? What am I supposed to see? She looked at the text she just wrote in an ancient book. Suddenly she had needs to sleep ,so she closed her eyes .

After a while she opened her eyes she appeared in different world … full of darkness , fear , the mist was too thick she could not see nay thing . Suddenly a shadow taller then her self about two times took her neck and lifted her up . The woman could not breathe , yet she felt unbearable pain all over her body . The shadow then threw her at the ground then it started speaking " You thought you were so clever ," it then took out his azure sword and pointed it at woman's neck " that you had outwitted us all . One by one , our brethren fell into your trap . But not me " his presence made a ground around the woman to crack . " I defy you ! I know that the Juubi is the key ,and it shall be mine !" the wall started falling ,the woman could see everything that was happening outside , she could see a great army of ugly creatures coming from the mountains she knew very well " Soon , my armies shall pour forth from the shattered mountain , ravaging this world and all hope for resistance . My minions will find the tailed-beast wherever you want to hide it . The woman tried to ran away from the shadow , but soon she lost her strength and fell on the ground and started crying "Then at long last , I … will be one step closer to be freed from this jail !" He started laughing .

The woman still crying still don't know what to do , suddenly she heard a voice calling her name , a second later when she opened her eyes again she could see on of her guardian taking care for her .

" Milady , It was just a dream , you should not worry much ab..." he could not finish his sentence and was interrupted by the woman " No … we have no chance … this world will fall into darkness … forever ..."

Well guys this is end of this chapter hope you guys liked it and don't forget R&R

PS: My English is fucked up.


End file.
